


i've got a dark alley and a bad idea

by tiredandjaded (CallingVersatile)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But here it is, F/F, Kissing, alyabug, idk where this came from, ladybug doing the fanon chat noir thing, sneaky bedroom romance, thats pretty much it, the alyabug fic that no one's been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingVersatile/pseuds/tiredandjaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ladybug ignores her common sense to make out with her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got a dark alley and a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> yes i named my fic after fall out boy lyrics, fucking fight me.

This was a bad idea. 

Ladybug _knew_ it was a bad idea. 

Tikki had known it was a bad idea, and told her as much. 

Anyone with even an iota of common sense would know that this was a bad idea. 

Unfortunately for her, Ladybug’s common sense had taken a leave of absence with her first hesitant kiss shared with her best friend (when she wasn’t wearing the spots), and had yet to return. 

Which was how she found herself in Alya’s room at 1:22 a.m., cursing the existence of her magical suit as her best friend slowly and deliberately kissed her way down her neck. Ladybug had been able to open the collar of her suit, which was definitely a blessing, but it wouldn’t budge past that. It seemed to be a sentiment that Alya agreed with- she paused after one last kiss at the base of Ladybug’s jugular, right where the suit ended, and tugged at the collar. 

“I wish I could get this thing off you,” Alya whispered. Her voice had gone hoarse from kissing, giving it a pleasant rasp that sent a shiver down Ladybug’s spine. Ridiculously, she blushed--she had been making out with the other girl for half an hour, said girl was already _on top of her_ , but nonetheless, she blushed. In the still darkness of her friend’s room, whispers in the dark seemed to take on a magical quality. The bare honesty in Alya’s voice hit Ladybug like a wave, bringing her back once more to the fact that she _couldn’t get out of this damn suit_.

Ladybug tried to stifle her groan of frustration, but to her horror she only succeeded in making it come out as a whine. Alya chuckled. 

“Wow, you doin’ alright there, ‘B?” she asked smugly.

_I will be once I can get your lips on the rest of my body._

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just- this suit is really pissing me off!” 

Alya sighed and rested her head flat against Ladybug’s chest. Even through the suit, Ladybug could feel the girl’s body heat. Alya was practically a furnace, which made up for the fact that their blankets and top sheet lay tangled at the foot of the bed. 

“Yeah, it kinda sucks,” Alya agreed. “But you need it to save Paris, so it’s probably worth keeping around.” 

“Mm, I dunno,” Ladybug said. She pretended to think about it. “Saving all of Paris from certain destruction… or kisses from the cutest girl in all of Paris?” 

So she was channeling a bit of Chat Noir. Sue her. 

“Oh my god, stop,” Alya said, not sounding at all like she wanted her to stop. She even brought up her other arm to wrap around Ladybug’s waist and give her a quick squeeze. This girl was _such_ a sucker for praise. 

Ladybug was head over heels.

“If I choose the suit, can I have the kisses anyway?” 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

Ladybug was going to acquiesce, never having been one to turn down kisses, when a thought occurred to her. 

“Actually, I’ve got a different idea. Can you get up for a sec?” 

Alya rolled off of her. “What’s up?” 

Ladybug got to her knees, balancing on the bed. She nudged Alya. 

“Roll over again, so you’re on your back,” she instructed. Her friend complied, shooting her a questioning look. 

“Ladybug,” she said by way of explanation, “is not a pillow princess.” 

Alya smirked and leaned up to tease her. 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause that’s not what it sounded like to mmmf-” Ladybug cut her teasing short with a fierce kiss, pushing the other girl down onto the bed. One of Alya’s hands found it’s way to Ladybug’s hair, fingers grasping for purchase as Ladybug poured herself into the kiss. She nipped at Alya’s lower lip and was rewarded with a tiny gasp, the sound more felt than heard. Heat pooled in Ladybug’s stomach, spurring her on. 

She needed air. 

She needed Alya more. 

Ladybug gave herself a second longer, putting all of her emotion into the kiss, before finally breaking off. Alya took a deep breath that was more like a gasp, and Ladybug flopped down next to her. 

After taking several more breaths, Alya turned to face her. 

“Fuck,” she said, looking more than a little dazed. 

It was Ladybug’s turn to smirk. 

“Who’s a pillow princess now?” she asked, victory creeping into her voice. 

Alya reached a hand out to lay on Ladybug’s arm, and looked her in the eye. After a few moments, she spoke, her voice intense almost to the point of urgency. 

“It is super fucking hot when you get all competitive.” 

Ladybug spluttered, the wind taken completely out of her sails. How was she supposed to be smug in her victory when Alya said stuff like that? 

“Like, really hot. Hotter than the sun,” Alya continued, and realization clicked into place. Her eyelids were drooping--a tired Alya was a silly Alya, something that Marinette knew very well. 

“I should go,” Ladybug said softly, and was met with a truly adorable pout. 

A pout didn’t change the fact that it was nearly two in the morning, and that they both had school tomorrow. 

“Mmm. Fine. Kiss me goodbye?” 

Ladybug smiled. She leaned over Alya, who was once more laying on her back with her eyes closed, and gave her one final kiss. 

It was nothing like their kisses earlier. There was neither hesitation nor aggression, just an undeniable affection that Ladybug couldn’t possibly contain. Love poured from her lips as she kissed Alya goodnight. It was the spring in her step as she launched herself from Alya’s windowsill, and in the whoop of joy she was unable or unwilling to suppress as she swung through the cool night air. 

It was in the smile on Marinette’s face as she lay in bed, and it was the last thing she thought of as she drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! in case anyone's interested, here's a little background info on what's been going on in this fic. 
> 
> it's been 5 days since Ladybug first kissed Alya, and every night she's gone back to the other girl's house. Every night, she says she won't do it again. 
> 
> this is clearly not the case. 
> 
> also if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment. they make me very happy.


End file.
